


Silk and Stainless Steel

by foxymoley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body modifications, M/M, Prince Albert, Texting, Two Person Love Triangle, face fucking, metalurgist!magnus, omg they were roommates, tattoo artist!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Alec receives an unsolicited dick pic and, because he's bored and having a slow work day, he strikes up a conversation with the sender.Meanwhile, his roommate keeps wearing silk...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, SHBingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my super awesome beta and cheerleader[Toby!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise)
> 
> This fulfils two of my Hunter's Moon Shadowhunter bingo squares (one each chapter) and thus I have completed my first ever Shadowhunters Bingo Card! Woop!
> 
> Apparently I can't count past eight because I didn't need two more squares, I just needed one! Bonus square! 😬

Alec tripped for the third time as he ran around his apartment collecting his stuff together to leave for work and he cursed his lazy ass roommate. Apparently he had come from a large house with an actual staff of people picking up after him, but as far as Alec was concerned the guy could fucking refrain from spreading his belongings through their shared spaces like a dog marking its territory. 

Magnus the Messy claims he wasn't welcome in the family home until he'd given up his 'ridiculous flight of fancy' of being an apprentice to a weird old metallurgist called Ragnor, which had led to Magnus being kicked out and living here in Alec's two bedroom apartment that he used to share with his sister. She moved out, Magnus moved in. Simple. 

Well, it would have been simple if she had just mentioned beforehand that the roommate she'd found to replace her had been so fucking hot. As it was, when they were introduced, Alec was struck dumb for several moments while Magnus looked at Alec like he wanted to eat him. 

This was a couple of months ago and Magnus still hadn't learned not to drop his clothes at his ass so Alec had begun to suspect that was the real reason for his eviction. Alec sighed and nudged a scrap of black silk with his foot. Why on earth had Magnus taken his underwear off in the living room?! 

Shit. He'd gotten distracted and he really needed to get moving. His job in the city wasn't exactly as forgiving as Ragnor apparently, as Magnus was seemingly still asleep. 

Alec's phone rang as he shut the front door behind him as gently as he could and he glanced down at his sister's pouting selfie-face flashing at him. 

"Izzy, hey, what's up?" Alec tucked the phone against his shoulder. 

"We still on for lunch today?" Alec made it to his bus stop to find his usual traveling companions still waiting and he sighed in relief. 

"Of course, yeah." Alec's phone pinged, "Hang on Izzy, got a text…" He woke his screen up and froze. 

"Alec? Hello? Aaaaaleeec?" Izzy's voice singsonged quietly and Alec raised the phone back to his ear. 

"Sorry. Um…someone just sent me a picture of…" He glanced around then continued in a whisper, "a dick." He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear when Izzy burst in to shrill laughter. "Yeah, yeah, thanks, asshole." He hung up and his phone beeped again. He was almost afraid to look but when he did it was just Izzy sending him a crude vegetable emoji. 

Alec slid his phone away for now, as the rain forecast for later had started already and was coming down in sheets, but he couldn't stop thinking about the image burning a hole in his pocket. 

Unfortunately, the rain also meant cancellations and no walk-ins. Which meant fewer tips. Great. He held his portfolio over his head and dashed from the bus to the shop he worked at. 

Iron Sisters was a small, independent shop—as most tattoo parlors are—and he'd been working there since he was apprenticed by his boss, Cleo. 

Alec took a look at the appointment book and set up for his first client. The girl was young and wanted a small lemniscate on her wrist so Alec was finished way before her hour slot was over. He bid her farewell and cleaned up his station as quickly as possible then slid his stool to the back of the shop to hide. 

He pulled out his phone, pausing for a moment before opening the picture he received earlier. Jesus. The cock was straight and flushed a dusky pink but the main event was a beautifully ornate ring pierced through the head. Precome gathered around it and the metal shone beautifully. Alec absentmindedly tapped his pen against his teeth, the click of the fancy silver ballpoint, along with the image in front of him, sent his imagination into overdrive and he shifted in his seat. 

He made a reckless decision and tapped 'reply'. 

Alec: <I think you have the wrong number.>

Unknown: <You only think? 😉>

Alec huffed a laugh and shook his head. 

Alec: <Nope, I know!>

Unknown: <Are you fucking with me, Alex?>

Alec: <Alex? Who is she? Not me, anyway. She gave you a fake number, my dude. That's cold.>

Unknown: <Appears so. Well, do you like what you see?>

Alec glanced around the empty shop and out the window where the rain was coming down harder than ever. Should he strike up a potentially sexual conversation with a stranger or should he clean or do something useful. Ah, what the hell. 

Alec: <Yes, as a matter of fact.>

Unknown: <Good to know, got anything for me?>

Alec thought for a moment. The guy had made him laugh already and if he was gonna actually get his mouth around that beautiful cock at one point in the future, he might want to start slow. Also, it wasn't as if he could whip his dick out at work. 

Alec: <I'm at work, my charming personality will have to be enough.>

Unknown: <I can work with that. So, what do you like to do?>

Although there were a gazillion tattoo parlors out there, Alec still wanted to be careful. 

Alec: <I'm an artist. What do you do?>

Unknown: <Oh, I work with my hands. 😉>

Hmm, okay, so the guy was an outrageous flirt but, as Alec looked around the empty space again, he was bored and on the way to horny so why not. He replied asking how the man's day was going, making small talk, fielding intimate questions. The parlor phone rang a few times with people afraid of a bit of rain canceling and occasionally a client would come in dripping wet, ready for their session. The owner of a back piece he had been working on for a few weeks came in right on time and he texted his mystery dick to say he'd be awol for a few hours. The client wasn't chatty so Alec was left to his own thoughts about the messages he'd been sending and receiving. The guy was funny, charming, seemed pretty smart, and based on the other (very) personal photos he'd sent, graceful and…bendy. 

Alec was surprised the only body mod the stranger had was the Prince Albert. No tattoos, no other piercings (unless they were all in his face, as he was yet to see that part) and not even any jewellery. It seemed odd to go straight for a dick ring so he had asked. 

Unknown: <It's my day off. I don't spend an hour putting on my shinies unless I'm leaving the apartment. Don't tell anyone but I'm not even wearing my eyeliner!>

Ngh, eyeliner, really? That was definitely something that pushed Alec's buttons. Magnus wore it and, occasionally, wouldn't wipe it off so in the morning he'd stumble out of his room in a ridiculous silk kimono that barely grazed his dancers thighs and his eyeliner would be smudged, and his hair a mess, voice growly with sleep, making coffee with his slender fingers…

"Hey, you okay?" 

Alec blinked and looked at his client who now had craned their neck to see what had made him pause for so long. Shit. 

"Yeah, sorry, fine." He put his head down and went to work, clearing his mind into his zen like tattooing headspace to avoid further distraction. 

Once his client had gone, Alec pulled his phone out to find a few messages. 

Izzy: <Running late. See you in 20.>

Alec rolled his eyes. Typical. 

Unknown: <Go work. Speak soon. 😉>

Unknown: <I've changed my mind. Come back. I'm bored.>

Unknown: <Aaaartiiiiiiste!>

Alec chuckled at the guy using the nickname he'd given him just to whine about being bored but two can play at that game. 

Alec: <I'm back, DP. Calm down! Heading to lunch soon though.>

Unknown: <DP? Kinky 😉 Okay, okay. I suppose I should study anyway.>

Unknown: <Wait? Does that mean dick pic?! Asshole. 😘 >

Alec: <😇>

Alec was happy to scroll through his contacts and change 'Unknown' to 'DP' and got a little thrill thinking about what it meant and what it could mean. He cleared his throat and, feeling a bit warm, changed the subject back to a safer topic. 

Alec: <Study? College?>

His stomach sank, suddenly worried he had an under 18 year old penis on his phone. 

Alec: <Shit, not high-school?? 👀>

Unknown: <Haha! No, don't worry, it's for work but I think we're straying into specifics now. Tut tut. That's no fun! 😉 >

The bell over the door rang and Alec looked up to see his sister come in wearing a revealing outfit and a smile. The usual. 

"One sec." He quickly typed out a message. 

Alec: <Sorry, my lunch date is here. Ttyl>

Alec slipped his phone away and pulled Izzy in for a hug. 

"What's got you in a good mood?" Isobel laughed into his shoulder and he shrugged. 

"Uh, I think I met someone?" Alec winced, waiting for the punch on the arm and barrage of questions and she didn't disappoint. "Ow! Hang on. I'll answer all your undoubtedly invasive and inappropriate questions over lunch."

She grinned and pulled him out the door by the elbow, locking it on the way. 

They chose a place close by to get the most out of their breaks (and to avoid getting too wet) and sat in a booth. 'All the better for gossiping in' according to Izzy. 

"Spill." 

"Can we order first?" 

"No. Spill." Izzy repeated with a smile. Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Remember this morning…I got a text?" He winced again, of course she remembers. 

"The dick pic!" She said, in a volume that she probably thought was reasonable. She was wrong. 

"Christ, Izzy. A little louder?!" Alec hid his face in his hands as a peppy waitress came over, pad in hand and pen poised. 

"Don't worry, hun. We've all gotten one. Know what you want?" She smiled widely and noted down Izzy's immense, and suspiciously well prepared, order. Alec just gave up and told her to make it two. 

Izzy would not stop laughing when he told her about his morning chatting to the dick pic sender. She sniggered through her chicken salad, giggled through her hand-cut chips and damn near snorted through her apple pie. 

"Okay, okay. It's not that funny. He's kinda nice actually." He spoke into his coffee cup to avoid eye contact. 

Izzy took a deep breath and got herself under control. "What about Magnus?" 

Alec's head shot up. "What about Magnus?!" he squeaked. 

Raising a perfect eyebrow, Izzy gave him that look. The look that always called him out on his bullshit and he felt his face heat up. "Magnus isn't the kinda guy for me. I mean, yeah, he's hot, obviously interested but he probably has a whole shelf of Little Black Books. I'm not into booty calls."

"Firstly, Alec, who the fuck says 'booty call' anymore? And secondly, I think Magnus may have gone digital with his 'Little Black Book'." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you might be surprised." She shrugged delicately. "Besides, what makes you think Dick Pic is any different?"

"I asked?" Alec felt himself blush again. "He didn't say _directly_. We were talking and it kinda came up." 

They sat in silence for a moment, Izzy eyeing Alec speculatively and Alec trying to avoid eye contact. He checked his watch and, upon realising he'd gone over an hour for lunch, jumped up to go. He grabbed his jacket, dug around in his pocket and pulled out some crumpledbills, throwing them down. 

"Shit, I gotta run, gotta client in ten. You alright?" He leant down to kiss her on the cheek and was gone before she could answer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's one hell of a coincidence!

Alec trotted through the rain and by the time he got back he was soaked again. A message on the shop's machine alerted him to yet another cancellation. They charged a deposit of twenty bucks but apparently that wasn't enough for some people to brave the weather. It was only a bit of rain. With excellent dramatic timing, lightning flashed, throwing the decals on the window in sharp relief across the walls and Alec grimaced. Okay, it was getting pretty bad out there. He wondered if he should just close up early but Cleo would have his head. He texted her anyway, just in case. In doing so, he opened up the chat with DP. 

Alec scrolled through, laughing again at the cute little quips the guy made, marvelling at how much they had actually shared in such a short time. Nothing specific but oddly personal. 

Alec: <The weather is awful. All my clients have been cancelling. 🤦‍♂️ >

DP: <Clients?>

Shit. 

DP: <An artist with clients…? 🤔 >

Fuck. 

It didn't matter that Alec felt a connection to a man he'd met (via dick pic for Christ's sake) that day, he was still going to be a bit cautious. He continued as normal, asking innocuous questions about DP's afternoon and the guy seemed to drop it. 

Due to having his phone glued to his hand, it was 2 am by the time Alec had eaten and gotten into bed but he eventually fell asleep with a smile. 

Days passed and so did the rain. Alec had been reprimanded more than once at work for being on his phone between clients instead of sketching or tidying the ointment and flash displays. He'd even zoned out re-stocking the jewelry cabinet because of a particular piercing. These weren't nearly as beautiful as the one DP has adorning his cock so he would have to ask him where he got it. 

He glanced around at the empty shop and pulled out his phone. 

Alec: <Where'd you get your PA btw?>

DP: <Oh, are you in the market? 😉>

He paused with his thumbs hovering over the truth, then went with a lie. 

Alec: <Yes.>

DP: <I got it from a very talented friend! I'll find his number…>

Alec slid his phone away just as the bell over the door rang and, just like that, his whole afternoon was filled with the comforting buzz of his machine. 

Once home, Alec made himself some dinner and slumped down on his well worn sofa. He pulled his phone out to find one hell of a coincidence that had been sitting in his pocket for hours. 

DP: <The guys name is Magnus. 555-098-8788>

Alec blinked. He knew that Magnus worked with metal but he thought it was more the science side of things than crafting beautiful, sexy pieces of jewellery. He hummed and glanced thoughtfully at his roommate's door. Well, having Magnus as a supplier would be convenient, at least. 

DP: <He's a genius. 😉>

In the next room, Alec could hear Magnus moving around, perhaps getting ready to go out and he considered just asking him about the jewelry now. Maybe he had a physical portfolio or some demos he could show Cleo tomorrow. He paused with his hand raised, ready to knock. 

"Come on, Alec. He's hot, not a demon. No need to be scared of the usual silk clad, tan skin. Can't be put off by smudged eyeliner and soft, blue hair." Alec murmured the pep talk to himself until the door swung open and, as expected, Magnus stood in all his glory wearing his short kimono. 

"Alexander! How lovely to see you. You're muttering rather loudly outside my door. How can I help?" Magnus purred in the way that he had when he spoke to Alec. Obviously he was trying to kill him. 

"Uh." Alec started then had to clear his throat. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about my work…and, um, your work. And us." He waved a finger awkwardly between them. "I mean, us working together."

Magnus just smiled—more fondly than Alec deserved after that messy greeting—and backed into his room, opening his arms in welcome. 

"Of course." He gestured grandly to the bed. "Sit, please."

Alec perched himself on the edge of the silk (of course they were silk) sheets and took a deep breath. 

"You know that I'm a tattoo artist?" Alec started and Magnus nodded as if to say 'duh'. "Well, I sort of met someone a few weeks ago, someone I like very much actually…"

Magnus' face fell for the briefest of moments and Alec paused his ramble until Magnus rolled his hand, gesturing for Alec to continue. The smile had gone and Magnus now simply looked at him, waiting for Alec to go on. 

"Anyway, we sell jewellery in the store but it's all the same sort of stuff. I was wondering if you, maybe, had any pieces I could show my boss?" Alec stuttered to a halt. 

"Wait. How do you know I make jewelry? I don't typically make it for just anyone." Magnus frowned, then cast around looking at nothing, thinking for a moment. His face opened up suddenly, beautiful brown eyes suddenly finding Alec's, and he smiled widely. "You're a tattoo artist?" 

Alec nodded dumbly. 

"You're an artist. With clients." Magnus stressed. 

Alec nodded again. 

"And you say a friend recommended me?" Magnus asked. 

"Well, I think he might be a bit more than a friend, at least I would like him to be but we haven't actually gotten to that part yet. He flirts constantly but…um." Alec stopped because this was the embarrassing bit. Why was he telling his roommate-slash-sex god about his sweet, but slightly misguided, unknown dick-pic sender? 

Magnus' change in demeanor bolstered Alec to just spill his guts and he started with the first text message and landed at the 'feelings for someone he'd never met' part. Magnus had let him, listening intently to the whole saga. Weeks worth of detailing his growing relationship with a stranger. Finally he stopped him. 

"Alexander. I don't know what to say. Just…hang on…if I'm right, I think I can shine a light on your mystery man."

Magnus leant past Alec into his nightstand drawer, flashing a little more thigh than Alec was equipped to deal with and pulled out a basic cell phone; what you might call a 'Burner' in the movies. Magnus' deft thumbs clicked around and Alec's phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored it until Magnus gave him a meaningful look and waved the small phone at him. 

Alec looked between Magnus, the cell and his pocket. His phone still buzzed accusingly and he very slowly pulled it out and stared, open mouthed, at the caller ID. 

<<DP>>

"Huh?" Alec asked eloquently. "Whuh?" he added to clarify. 

The buzzing stopped and the phone was taken from Alec to be replaced with a warm hand. Magnus squeezed his fingers gently until Alec looked up at him. 

"Alexander? Are you disappointed?" Magnus spoke softly, his face more open and vulnerable than Alec had ever seen and before his heart broke from it, Alec surged up to meet Magnus, nose to nose. 

"Can I?" Alec whispered and Magnus nodded quickly. The kiss that followed was surprisingly chaste and stayed gentle despite the tension—on Alec's part at least—that had been brewing in the apartment and over text for the last few weeks. 

Magnus proved moments later that it wasn't just a one sided attraction by snaking his hands up Alec's back beneath his shirt and pulling him close. Each kiss was deeper than the last until they both sank down onto the bed, Magnus straddling Alec, who pushed his kimono up around his ass to feel lace stretched across Magnus' warm, smooth skin. 

As things heated up Alec could feel Magnus hard against him, a tell tale pressure on his hipbone reminding him of what started this whole thing and he tugged at the loose tie around Magnus' waist inquisitively. The man moaned and nodded so Alec pulled the slippery fabric slowly, the sliding silk sounding delicious against Magnus' soft whine. 

Once the robe fell loose, Alec looked down at, the now familiar, sight of a beautiful Prince Albert piercing the head of an even more beautiful cock. He licked his lips as precome gathered around the base of the shining metal, then reached around to grab Magnus' ass, using it to drag him forward into Alec's waiting mouth. 

The moan Magnus let out was criminal; loud, absolutely filthy and Alec's cock ached in his jeans. He let one hand drop to his fly, flicked open the buttons quickly and pulled himself free with a gasp around Magnus' cock. 

"Fuck!" Magnus cried. 

Alec hummed, his eyes fluttering as Magnus looked down at him, and pushed at his ass, urging him to fuck his face. Magnus complied with a grunt and as the head of his dick hit the back of Alec's throat they moaned in unison. Magnus' hips ground forward carefully and Alec could feel every swirl of the piercing's elaborate design caressing his throat. 

"Fuck." Magnus said again, softer this time, almost in awe, and ran his knuckles lightly along Alec's jaw. Alec felt his face heat and had to quickly make peace with the fact he had a cock down his throat and a soft brush of fingers is what makes him blush. 

Their eyes met and locked, never wavering as Magnus sped up his thrusts and Alec left bruises on his hips; his own erection abandoned. 

Alec swallowed around the head of Magnus' cock and, with eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back, Magnus came with a shout. He breathed deeply and held Alec's face in his palms, same position as before but so much more gently. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec softly then looked down further with a smirk. 

"Let me get that for you." He knelt between Alec's legs as he kissed him deeply, hands roaming until he gathered up his kimono and wrapped the silk around Alec's flushed cock, the slick slide of his precome easing the way. With the dirty kissing and firm silken grip, it didn't take long for Alec to come hard and immediately collapse backwards onto the bed, taking Magnus with him. 

They made out lazily before finally wiping themselves down with the—now undoubtedly ruined—robe and settled into a comfortable silence. Magnus lay with his head resting on Alec's chest, their legs entwined as he played with Alec’s long fingers. 

"So...what now?" Magnus asked quietly. 

Alec was so surprised to hear him sound so timid after months of him either swanning about leaving his shit everywhere and getting laid or his flirtatious confidence via text that he didn't say anything right away. Apparently it was long enough for Magnus to sit up and pull his stained robe around himself. 

Alec's brain came back on line just in time to grab his wrist before he stood up. 

"Wait. Where're you going?" Alec whispered and Magnus sighed deeply. 

"I don't want this to be awkward. We live together and if we're not on the same page then it will just get complicated," Magnus intoned sadly and it made Alec feel sick. 

"What do you mean? If this was just a one off…I'll be disappointed, sure. I mean, I know you're not exactly the settling down type, we hooked up via dick pic for God's sake, so if you want to just forget ab-" Alec was stopped mid-ramble by the sour look on Magnus' face. "What?"

"What do you mean I'm 'not the settling down type'?" He waved his hand gracefully, clearly hurt but trying to play it off as anger so Alec grabbed the flailing hand and held it. Magnus faltered but went on. "I have convictions. I left a life of luxury to follow my own path. I make enough to live alone but I stayed here. I stayed to help you. I stayed…" He tapered off as Alec kissed each individual fingertip slowly, stroking his palm to soothe him. 

"Then stay now." Alec threw everything he had into the hangdog expression that got him out of trouble (or, occasionally, into it) so often and Magnus huffed a laugh. 

"I'm never going to win, am I?" he asked, even as he slipped the robe off his shoulders and curled against Alec where he belonged. "I'll stay but I want dinner." 

Alec squeezed Magnus tightly to himself and kissed the soft hair tickling his nose. "It's a date." 


End file.
